Phoenix Darling./twilight
Phoenix is the elegant and handsome son of Charles and Leila Darling. He is half of a set of fraternal twins that make up the youngest members of the Darling family, the other being River Darling (his sister). The Darling family are believed to be the first of their kind and because of that they like to think of themselves as royalty of the supernatural world and oversee all vampires, even the Voltrui. Phoenix and the rest of the Darling family were first introduced into the Twilight Saga after Renesmee Cullen was kidnapped by Aro in exchange for Romeo Montague. Romeo went to the Darling family in hopes of getting their help saving Renesmee from the Voltrui. Charles Darling agreed to free Renesmee on the condition that Romeo agreed to serve him and not Aro. Romeo agreed and Charles sent Phoenix with Romeo to free Renesmee. This was the first time Phoenix and Renesmee had ever met. After freeing Renesmee, Phoenix took Romeo and her back to New York (where the Darling family lived) to meet with Charles. Charles, curious by the hybrid, asked Renesmee and Romeo to stay a few days with them. Knowing they didn’t really have a choice in the matter, Romeo agreed. During Romeo and Renesmee’s stay with the Darling family, Phoenix developed an attraction for Renesmee and began courting her. The attraction appeared to be mutual and the two grow close, much to Romeo’s dismay. Romeo begs Renesmee to leave with him and go back to the Cullens but Phoenix insists she stays a little longer with him. She agrees, however their time is short lived when Romeo returns and pleads with her to return home. Renesmee agrees, knowing it is time to return to her life with her family. Before they leave, Phoenix declares his love for Renesmee. Renesmee tells him she loves him but not in the way he wants. He loved her. Unfortunately she claimed not to share his feelings and left with Romeo. Phoenix accepted this but informed her that he would still love her and hoped someday she'd feel the same. Once Romeo and Renesmee were back in Forks, Phoenix, unable to forget Renesmee began to spy on her. He wrote her a goodbye letter, informing her he missed her and was still thinking of her. This letter caused Renesmee to finally understand she did in fact love Phoenix back. He asked in the letter for her to meet him one last time, to say goodbye. The two met and Renesmee told Phoenix she loved him. Sadly for the two they had to part ways as the Darlings did not wish for their son to have anything to do with the Cullens, and if informed Phoenix if he went near the Cullen girl she would be killed. Phoenix continued to watch over Renesmee and that is how he found her after Romeo had informed her he and his sister Mary were leaving Forks. Phoenix embraced Renesmee, telling her he could never leave her. Renesmee agreed to allow Phoenix to spend one night with her. This is when the two finally embraced their true feelings for one another and soon realized they could not be apart. As the night came to a close Phoenix asked Renesmee to marry him. She agreed. A few hours later, Romeo showed up at the front step, declaring his love for Renemsee. It was too late for Romeo however as Renesmee loved Phoenix and had giving her soul to him. Heartbroken, Romeo left Forks with his sister Mary, leaving Renesmee and Phoenix alone.